freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Monitor (FFPS)
:Você está procurando pelo Monitor do primeiro jogo, pelo Monitor do segundo jogo, pelo Monitor do terceiro jogo ou até mesmo pelo Monitor de Sister Location? Principal = thumb|275px O Monitor reaparece como uma das principais mecânicas de sobrevivência em Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Ele é usado durante as tarefas diurnas do jogador. Diferente dos outros jogos, este monitor não mostra a visão das câmeras de segurança, mas oferece ferramentas úteis e indispensáveis para afastar os animatrônicos do Escritório, além de apresentar as tarefas que o jogador deve cumprir para concluir a fase diurna. Funções O monitor apresenta quatro funções que o jogador poderá acessar durante o dia: Tasks (Tarefas) center|thumb Dentro do menu Tasks se encontram todas as tarefas que o jogador deve realizar para concluir a estadia no Escritório. Também estarão disponíveis alguns recursos para melhorar o equipamento do Escritório. As tarefas são subdivididas em quatro categorias: * Order Supplies (Pedir Suprimentos): Dentro desta categoria se encontram as tarefas "Order Cups" (Pedir Copos), "Order Plates" (Pedir Pratos), "Order Napkins" (Pedir Guardanapos), "Order Utensils" (Pedir Utensílios) e "Order Pizza Kits" (Pedir Kits de Pizza). Todas elas levam 9 segundos para serem completadas. * Advertising (Publicidade): Dentro desta categoria se encontram as tarefas "Print Flyers" (Imprimir Folhetos), "Print Posters" (Imprimir Cartazes) e "Print Menus" (Imprimir Cardápios). Todas elas levam entre 15 e 17 segundos para serem completadas. * Maintenance (Manutenção): Dentro desta categoria se encontram as tarefas "Unclog Toilets" (Desentupir Vasos Sanitário), "Clean Ovens" (Limpar Fornos) e "Replace Bulbs" (Trocas Lâmpadas). Todas elas levam entre 12 e 13 segundos para serem completadas. * Equipment (Equipamento): Dentro desta categoria se encontram itens que melhoram e aceleram o processo de conclusão das tarefas. Estes itens são: ** X2 Printer (Impressora X2): Aumenta a velocidade de conclusão das tarefas da categoria "Publicidade", reduzindo o tempo de conclusão para 13 segundos. Também reduz o barulho produzido pelas impressoras para diminuir a atenção dos animatrônicos. ** HI-SPD Uplink (Comunicação HI-SPD): Aumenta a velocidade de conclusão das tarefas da categoria "Pedir Suprimentos", reduzindo o tempo de conclusão para 7 segundos. Também elimina completamente o barulho produzido quando essas tarefas são realizadas. ** Hire Handyman (Contratar Ajudante): Aumenta a velocidade de conclusão das tarefas da categoria "Manutenção", reduzindo o tempo de conclusão para 10 a 11 segundos. Motion Detector (Detector de Movimento) thumb|center Dentro deste menu encontra-se uma ferramenta que, como o próprio nome diz, detecta se algo está se movimentando nas salas ou nos dutos de ventilação próximos. Para utilizá-lo, o jogador deve clicar no botão "YES" que se encontra ao lado da pergunta "Activate motion scanning? (Ativar o detector de movimento?)". Então, o detector começará a escanear todo o mapa e avisará ao jogador se um animatrônico se moveu, através de um ícone de advertência que aparece na sala ou no duto em que o animatrônico está. Um pequeno ruído também será ouvido quando o detector perceber movimentações. Audio Decoy (Armadilha de Áudio) thumb|center Neste menu encontra-se o dispositivo de áudio, ou armadilha de áudio, cuja função é reproduzir um som nas salas para distrair os animatrônicos e mantê-los longe do Escritório. Para utilizar o dispositivo, o jogador deve clicar na sala em que deseja tocar o áudio. O raio de alcance do som é limitado e todos os animatrônicos que estiverem nesse raio serão atraídos para a sala onde o som está sendo tocado ou ficarão dentro do raio de alcance. O jogador pode ver quando um animatrônico se move quando o mesmo ícone de advertência do Detector de Movimento aparece no mapa. No caso do áudio, ele só aparecerá dentro do raio de alcance do som, acompanhado pelo mesmo ruído da ferramenta anterior. Silent Ventilation (Ventilação Silenciosa) thumb|center Neste menu encontra-se o sistema de ventilação silenciosa, que irá diminuir o barulho produzido pela ventilação e, consequentemente, não irá atrair os animatrônicos para o Escritório. Quando o menu é acessado, haverá a seguinte descrição: Vantagens * É possível desligar o monitor a vontade (pressionando a tecla "Z"), fazendo com que a atenção do Escritório seja diminuída. * Contém as tarefas necessárias para cumprir as obrigações e a estadia no Escritório. * Contém as melhorias nos equipamentos, que permite que o jogador conclua as tarefas mais rapidamente. * Possui ferramentas necessárias para afastar os animatrônicos do Escritório. * Não consome energia, fazendo com que o jogador possa usá-lo sem restrições quanto a isso. Desvantagens * Só pode realizar uma tarefa por vez. * Se o jogador trocar de menu enquanto realiza uma tarefa, a tarefa será cancelada e deverá ser feita novamente. * Produz barulho, atraindo, assim, os animatrônicos. * Não permite que mais de uma ferramenta seja ativada ao mesmo tempo. * Se o jogador tiver aceitado uma oferta de Patrocinador, os anúncios cancelarão as tarefas ou as ferramentas que estavam sendo executadas, além de produzir muito barulho. * Não permite que o jogador vigie-o e vigie as entradas dos dutos ao mesmo tempo. Finais Curiosidades * Este é o primeiro monitor da franquia cuja aparência é mais parecida com um monitor de computador do que com um tablet. ** É também o primeiro monitor que não serve para vigiar as câmeras de segurança. * As mecânicas do monitor se assemelham muito com os Painéis de Manutenções do terceiro e do quinto jogo. ** A ferramenta de áudio se assemelha muito com as faixas de áudio usadas em Five Nights at Freddy's 3 para ludibriar Springtrap. Por coincidência, ambas são ativadas por um monitor. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Desligar.png|O botão de desligar o monitor. Fiztime PopSoda Monitor.png|Anúncio de Fiztime Pop Soda que aparece no monitor. Marty's Plungers Monitor.png|Anúncio de Marty's Plungers que aparece no monitor. Wacky Wart Paste Monitor.png|Anúncio de Wacky Wart Paste que aparece no monitor. Lally's Lollies Monitor.png|Anúncio de Lally's Lollies que aparece no monitor. Flo's Glossy Floss Monitor.png|Anúncio de Flo's Glossy Floss que aparece no monitor. Você Pode Pular Esta Propaganda Em.png|O aviso "Você pode pular este anúncio em:" que aparece no monitor, durante um anúncio. Pular Propaganda.png|O botão de pular o anúncio que aparece no monitor. Final Bom Pizzeriacomp.png|O monitor mostrando o mapa da pizzaria, durante o Final Bom. FFPS Pizzeria Map.png|O monitor mostrando o mapa da pizzaria com o Escritório em destaque, durante o Final Bom. Babyburning.png|O monitor mostrando Scrap Baby em chamas, durante o Final Bom. Moltfredburning.png|O monitor mostrando Molten Freddy em chamas, durante o Final Bom. Springtrapburing.png|O monitor mostrando William Afton em chamas, durante o Final Bom. Lifegamecomp.png|O monitor mostrando uma cena do minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life", durante o Final Bom. Givecakecomp.png|O monitor mostrando uma cena do minigame "Take Cake to the Children", durante o Final Bom. Computerscreen.png|O monitor apagado, durante o Final Bom. Final Insanidade MoltenFreddyBlueprint.png|O blueprint de Molten Freddy mostrado pelo monitor, durante o Final Insanidade. LeftyBlueprint.png|O blueprint de Lefty mostrado pelo monitor, durante o Final Insanidade. de:Bürocomputer en:Terminal es:Monitor#FFPS Categoria:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Categoria:Mecânicas dos Jogos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo (FFPS)